


Win or Lose

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It’s tempting to transform into Padfoot even if it means losing the game





	Win or Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Requested By:** [](http://froggie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://froggie.livejournal.com/)**froggie**

It’s tempting to transform into Padfoot even if it means losing the game. Sirius doesn’t care about rules, really, and he’s been looking for hours, so his patience is worn. Well, more like five minutes, but it _feels_ like hours when he’s walking through the bloody woods with bugs biting his skin. Trust James to hide somewhere so fucking foul. It couldn’t have been in a cabinet in the Potters’ fancy game room or even in the stables where the groomsman hides the bottle of Firewhisky.

Oh, noooo. Those are too good for Prongs. He has to run out to the creepy old woods behind his family’s house. Mostly because he knows that Sirius hates coming out here unless he’s Padfoot. “This is a stupid game,” he calls out, not caring if he sounds like he’s whinging. Another bug bites him, and he slaps his arm before glaring into the dense trees. “We’re _sixteen_! We shouldn’t be playing hide and seek like a couple of stupid kids!”

“You’re just saying that because you can’t find meee,” James calls out, and it sounds like his voice is coming from several different directions.

Sirius bites his tongue before he accuses James of using magic outside of school. He does, too, after all, and he only cares because it means he can’t win this stupid fucking game. “Bugger off! I’m finding a new best mate. Bet Peter wouldn’t hide in the bloody woods!”

He turns and follows the path back to leave these horrible woods. His arms feel like they’ve been bit by a hundred different bugs, and he’s sure he must have caught something by now. If he has, then he’s turning James’ bollocks purple. With bright pink polka dots. That’ll teach him. Sirius stops walking when he realizes that he’s spending too long thinking about James’ bollocks. And other parts that could be turned purple. And how the purple might look against his hand.

His eyes widen and he feels hot and nervous as he runs both his hands over his face. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._ If he keeps telling himself that, he’s going to eventually start to listen. He hopes. Maybe. Probably not, but he can’t keep thinking like that about James. Best friends is all they are, and all they’ll ever be. All James can talk about is getting a leg over Evans, after all, so it’s obvious he doesn’t get flushed when thinking about Sirius’ cock. Course, it’s worse now that Sirius has moved in. There’s not even distance during summer to separate him from all those fantasies and cock thoughts about James.

“Umph!” He expels a loud breath as he finds himself tackled from behind. He lands on the ground hard, barely covering his face to keep it from hitting the dirt.

“You gave up.” James is straddling his back, leaning down to talk right up against his ear. “Why’d ya give up, Pads?”

“You fucking prat.” He growls as he turns and shoves at James. “Get off me, you arse.”

“You forfeited when you quit playing. Means I won.” James grin before he ducks to avoid Sirius’ fist. He moves more fully on top of Sirius as he rolls onto his back and bucks up. “Stop fighting. I’m bigger than you are.”

The change in position is bad. Very bad. They’ve wrestled dozens, hundreds, of times since they were kids, but not alone like this, not since Sirius has been feeling things he shouldn’t. He can feel his cock twitch as James rolls his hips forward to pin him down, and he can’t breathe because he’s forgotten how. Unconsciously, he grinds against James, moaning as he feels himself hardening.

James suddenly freezes, panting against his neck as Sirius moves his leg over James’ and grinds again. So fucking good. When he realizes what he’s doing, he panics. With one last burst of strength, he arches up hard and dislodges James, managing to scramble to his feet before James can catch his balance. “I said get off,” he mutters as he gives James a betrayed look before he takes off in a run.

“Sirius, stop!” James starts to chase him. “Sirius!”

When he hears the footsteps approaching, he focuses and shifts into Padfoot. He can run faster now, and he takes off, not wanting to get caught. He runs until he doesn’t hear anyone behind him. Then, he stops and shifts back. What has he done? Merlin. He’s fucking buggered now. No way James didn’t feel him. Not when he was rutting against him like he was desperate. James will be freaked, and he’ll make him leave. Probably be scared that Sirius will molest him as he sleeps or something crazy.

This is a fucking mess. He likes _girls_. He likes tits and figures he’ll like wet cunts when he finally gets a chance to touch one. Not that he hasn’t had chances. He’s right handsome, so says his mirror and dozens of birds at school. Doesn’t really want any of them, though. He groans as he thinks about stroking James’ cock because that’s bloody better than thinking about some girl riding his hand. James’ lips stretched around his cock, fucking James’ face until his glasses fall off and he’s whimpering. _No. Stop it._ Girls. Birds. Tits and cunts and giggles and curves. That’s what he wants. What he’s supposed to want. Not James and cock and sharp angles and messy hair.

He’s so fucking buggered.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again.” James is breathing heavily and his face is flushed when Sirius looks up quickly to find him standing beside the tree. “You’re my best mate, you fucking arse. You don’t run from me.”

“Just go away,” he mutters before he deliberately looks away.

“You can’t ignore me even if you tried,” James says arrogantly before he sits down next to him and leans against the trunk of the tree. They’re silent for a while until James ruin it all. “Why’d you do that?”

“Do what? Get hard? That what you want to talk about? Don’t worry ‘bout it, Jamie. Was thinking about that Claw bird with the huge tits. You know the one. Offered to suck me off after the next Quidditch match.”

James clears his throat. “I, uh, meant, run. But, um, the other. Yeah. You weren’t. Not about her. She’s too shrill.”

He can’t help but snort. “Doesn’t matter how she talks when she’s got her mouth full of my prick.”

“Nah, but after. ‘Oh, Sirius. You’re such a sex god. I love your prick’,” he imitates in a terribly shrill voice that does sound remarkably similar to the Claw bird.

“You’re just jealous because no one wants to suck you,” Sirius decides.

James hits his shoulder, hard, but doesn’t say anything. Until he fucks up the attempts at being normal by saying, “You do. Don’t you?”

Sirius cringes and starts to get up but finds himself stuck to the tree. “What did you do to me, you fucking wanker?”

“I said you’re not going to run again.” James doesn’t sound apologetic at all. Instead, he crawls over to straddle Sirius’ legs and looks down at him with a serious expression that is startling. “You want to, don’t you?”

“I hate you,” he snarls, tugging against whatever charm James has used to no avail. He’s stuck. “This isn’t funny, you arse.”

“No, you don’t.” James blinks then grins. “Wasn’t trying to be funny.” James stares at him and surprises him again when he reaches up to poke his finger against Sirius’ lips. Sirius opens his mouth and tries to bite, which makes James laugh. “You’ve got girly lips,” he murmurs as he traces Sirius’ full bottom lip. “Full and pouty, I mean. Not girly. But, right.”

“James—“ He trails off because he’s not sure what to say. Threats won’t work since he can’t reach his wand. Besides, it’s not easy to think of payback when James is touching his mouth and slowly grinding forwards against his cock. He’s getting hard again, and he’s flushed with embarrassment and arousal, and he hates James for doing this.

“You make me hard,” James admits before he leans down and presses his lips against Sirius’. His lips are chapped and dry, thin but firm. He presses harder, which is hard to resist. Finally, Sirius groans before he opens his mouth and licks and bites and tries to deepen the kiss. James pulls back and stares down at him, hazel eyes wide behind his spectacles.

“Let me go,” Sirius urges quietly, confused as to what James is doing, what he wants. He feels the charm fade so he can move once again. Before he changes his mind, he reaches up and tangles his fingers in James’ hair before he kisses him hard, attacking his mouth in case it’s the only chance he ever has. James makes a whinging noise that goes straight to his cock before he kisses back. Teeth and tongues and hard and so fucking _real_ that Sirius wonders if he’s just dreaming.

James ends up on the ground as Sirius grinds into him, shirts ripping as they touch and take and reach for everything. It’s over too fast. Almost before it even begins. James is shaking and gasping, and Sirius can’t stop rocking his hips even as his shorts become soaked with his own release. James says his name, hoarse and husky and catching in the middle in a way that he doesn’t think he can ever stop wanting to hear. He nuzzles James’ neck, not wanting to stop, not wanting to look up because it’s over then. This is just a mistake, an experiment, something James wants to forget, something that he knows he’ll never forget.

A sharp tug on his hair makes him finally stop biting. He looks up and wonders if James knows how scared he is right now. Probably. They’re best mates, after all. James is flushed and sweaty and grinning. Grinning. Sirius blinks and starts to smile, feeling a little sheepish despite himself. “Uh, you too,” he mutters. “Make me hard.”

“Figured that one out,” James says dryly. “We should, um, probably clean up. Before my mum comes looking for us.” He makes a face, obviously envisioning his mum finding them like this.

Sirius sits up quickly and doesn’t look at James. He’s waiting for the speech. The mistake and one-time thing and some mention of how great Evans’ tits are. They _are_ great, but it doesn’t mean he wants to hear James talk about them constantly. “What?” he says when James keeps poking his shoulder like some annoying prat.

“No running. Remember? That means in here, too.” He slaps the back of Sirius’ head and grins. “Besides, if you run, then I can’t get your shorts off and see what it’s like to suck you, can I?” When Sirius gapes at him, he laughs and stands up. “Race you to our room. Loser’s on his knees first.”

Sirius blinks and scrambles to his feet as James starts running. He lets out a sharp bark of laughter before he grins and starts to run. He doesn’t take many steps before he shifts into Padfoot and takes off as fast as he can. Either way, he wins this time.

End


End file.
